


door-kun loses his shit- the ficlet

by MdPikachu



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Dat post date tho, Gen, I've had this drafted for weeks, USING THE ORIGINAL NAME FROM THE NOTEPAD FILE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MdPikachu/pseuds/MdPikachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another lil thing I wrote a few weeks ago at like 3 am, but I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. I've decided I don't care anymore and that I should post it on this holy day.</p>
    </blockquote>





	door-kun loses his shit- the ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Another lil thing I wrote a few weeks ago at like 3 am, but I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. I've decided I don't care anymore and that I should post it on this holy day.

11 months.

That is how long it has been since he has seen anyone. Since he'd "died" and took his place as the Great Seal.   
Since the last time he had seen the ones he cared about most, and he'd never had a chance to say a word. He had only been capable of projecting a darkened image of himself. He was too scared to present himself the majority of the time, and had fled from them. Upon gaining the nerve, he battled them for a bit of excitement. He had fully intended to say so much afterwards, but the projection fell apart and they moved on before he could.

And they never came back.

The first two months, he occupied his time figuring out what he could and could not do when he wasn't napping. He discovered that he had control over what he considered to be "dreams", but did not spend much time experimenting. What if he missed someone visiting him? He also found he could leave his stone body for short periods of time, but couldn't get very far. Oh well, it was better than staring at the door all day.

The next two months, he spent trying to speak to certain others. This was exhausting, and he napped more as a result. Following this, he spent more of his time in his dreams. He even tried to reach others from there, but failed. It seems that is something he truly could not do.

The following five months, he was quite simply bored. He had mastered how to control his abilities, how to manipulate his dreams and do whatever it was he wished. But no matter what he did, how many books he read and movies he watched, he was bored. No matter how many enemies he created just to destroy, or how often he made dangerous situations, he was bored. What had gotten an emotional response from him before no longer did.

January. He couldn't take this anymore. All he felt was cold, alone, and miserable. He found himself "dying" in dreams far more frequently, often in easily preventable ways. But he no longer cared. He spent his time awake staring at the door, imagining his loved ones entering and rushing to him. They would never make it. He knew he couldn't delude himself so much as to imagine them there with him, and it hurt knowing they weren't and possibly never would be. 

He could feel his heart breaking a little bit more whenever he thought of them, and their futures. They had a future, a path. He did not. They might even forget about him. And he would never, ever forget them. He refused to allow it, no matter how painful the memories were.

Visiting the arcade with Junpei, listening to him go on about his "Chidorita" as they tried to whack the most moles. Taking Koromaru on a walk with Akihiko and Shinjiro, the latter two grinning like idiots as they tried to outrun each other. Sitting on the school's rooftop with Aigis, not needing words to express how they felt- No. He couldn't do this anymore. It was so painful. That was enough for.. however long it was. Had it been an hour? A day? Maybe a week? He wasn't keeping track. He was only aware of when the months changed, and when the Full Moon was.

February. He was spending less time dreaming and more time blankly staring at the doors. He didn't actively create delusions- they came on their own, getting oh so close before fading away. He was starting to lose his mind, breaking down into tears and screaming his regrets to the walls at unpredictable intervals. He began to wonder what would happen if he damaged his petrified corpse, or if he broke one of the chains holding it there.

All he could dream about was depression and death. There was no solace from his own torturous thoughts. He even wondered what would happen if he tried to kill himself. Thankfully, there was just enough sanity left in him to resist carrying out such an act.

March. When he saw the familiar shade of blue in the doorway, he thought nothing of it. Just another delusion. They all were. They would never be real-

"Did you miss me, my wonderful guest?"

He froze and stared at her. They'd never spoken before. He must truly be losing it...

The delusions always made eye contact with him, whether he was inside his corpse or not. Elizabeth was not. She was bee-lining directly towards his body, as if he were invisible. What was happening? Was she... not a delusion?

"I haven't forgotten about you," she stated, stopping directly in front of his corpse, "And I hope you haven't forgotten about me! Oh, but if you did, I would just write "Remember me" across your arms. That could be taken wrongly.. Hmm..."

He immediately returned to his body as she reached over to put her hand on his face. His body was so cold, but he could feel her warmth. And he wanted more. He reached out to pull her closer- and found he went right through her. He was about to lament this when she shuddered.

"I felt that! Don't think I'm going just yet!" she announced, and began to examine the chains. He followed her as she aimlessly checked everything in the room, beginning to feel better simply by being in her presence. She couldn't see or hear or feel him, but she spoke to him as if he were able to answer. She told him everything that happened after his last battle, everything Aigis told her, and everything she was looking at and why. He wondered if she knew he was able to hear her. Even if she didn't, even if she was saying everything to make herself feel better, he appreciated it.

After a while, she came to a stop in front of his body again. "I don't see anything I can do just yet... This is rather upsetting."

He entered his body again so that he could see her face. Contrary to her words, she did not look upset. Instead, she looked... determined?

"I don't know how long it will take, or even if I can... But I will free you, Minato! Just you wait!" She gave him a brief hug, and then she was gone.

He stared after her for a long while. What she intended to do... would give him a new future. And nothing would come out of being a mental wreck, he decided. No more of this. No more.

\----------

Months went past with astounding speed, but he didn't care. He learned how to smile again as he waited for her. The day he could return to them was coming.

And he was ready for it.


End file.
